This is a revised application for competitive renewal of the Molecular Therapeutics Training Program (MTTP) at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU). The application requests support for three predoctoral students in the first year of the grant, and six students in subsequent years, with a total funding period of five years. The global objective of the MTTP is to provide predoctoral students with the necessary knowledge base and research skills to begin independent investigative and teaching careers, thus increasing the supply of pharmacology-based skilled scientists and educators who will pursue independent careers in academia as well as research-based industry. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program itself is designed with a three-tiered progression. First, a didactic foundation in cell and molecular biology is established along with three meaningful research rotations to facilitate mentor selection. Secondly a foundation in physiology and pharmacology is achieved via an intensive two-part core course. Thirdly, students acquire advanced understanding in their area of specialization via advanced courses and thesis research. To facilitate this advanced stage, the training faculty and advanced courses are organized according to four tracks, namely Molecular Pharmacology & Cell Regulation, Membrane Biology & Pharmacology, Cancer Therapeutics, and Translational Therapeutics. This multifaceted, approach provides students with a strong foundation in fundamental pharmacology and the associated sciences, coupled with individualized advanced training in modern pharmacology. The interdisciplinary design of the program fosters productive interactions among students and faculty in basic and clinical departments throughout the School of Medicine, around the common theme of therapeutics. The priority outcome of the program is to develop students with the scientific maturity to address new research questions through hypothesis-driven experimental designs. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Program is focused and administered in the Department of Pharmacology, and it benefits from strong interdisciplinary interactions among basic science and clinical faculty as trainers in the advanced tracks. Eleven primary faculty of Pharmacology collaborate with 27 faculty members from other primary disciplines to provide a rich diversity of research expertise concentrated on a common theme of innovative training in therapeutics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]